The goal of the Institutional-based Physician-Scientist Training Program at MGH, for which we are now seeking a competitive renewal,, is to train young physicians in biomedical science both broadly, with a wide knowledge of relevant directions in modern biology, and intensively, with an extended laboratory experience in a basic science laboratory. The ultimate goal is to equip the physician-scientist for a successful career as an independent and original scientist in an academic medical setting. There has been an excellent record of actual research and pedagogic training of outstanding physician-scientists over the last four years of the Program Award here, for which this is a competing renewal. The experience predicts well for the continued success of the program. Our goals are to continue to strengthen the excellent ties that exist in basic science between the faculty at MGH and their colleagues in the basic science departments at Harvard Medical School, other schools of Harvard University, and MIT. Excellent candidates coming to the MGH for training in Internal Medicine at the resident or fellow level will continue to be the primary source of outstanding applicants. We will also widely circulate the availability of these outstanding training positions to other institutions and nationally. Strong efforts are being made within the MGH to develop minority faculty in research careers, as in other careers of Medicine and this program will help to achieve that goal. A Program Steering Committee comprised of the Program Director, the Associate Program Directors, and several other outstanding scientist/educators will continue the present policy of close review of the progress of applicants in each of the laboratories in which they work under a Phase I sponsor. Candidates will advance to Phase II only after rigorous review by the Program's Steering Committee to insure they are ready to pursue more independent research. Candidates who graduate from the program are assured faculty positions at MGH and the Harvard Medical School or will be helped to find a faculty position at another institution if that is their preference, because of personal or professional goals better satisfied outside the MGH.